


Something else

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bodily Fluids, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Era IV (Ghost), Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Press, Monster Features, Monsters, Rough Sex, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Rain has an encounter with an older ghoul for the first time and takes one or more surprises.
Relationships: Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Something else

As the dim light of the flaming torches lit the stone corridors of the clergy, two ghouls walked heading to their chambers before a superior found them roaming late on the night.

Mountain and Rain chatted together as they walked by the large intimidating paintings of all Papas adorning the walls, Mountain looked over at them curiously wandering off the conversation, while at the other side of the corridor they passed by an older ghoul from Papa III's reigns, who catched Rain's attention as he awkwardly catched eyes with him.  
A chill ran trough his body making his tail whip, as the ghoul's icy blue eyes pierced his soul for a second that felt like an eternity.  
Right before loosing sight of him the older ghoul smugly winked at Rain, not even giving him a chance to react as they quickly lost each other.

Rain quickly turned to the side whispering to the distracted drummer.  
"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That ghoul!"  
Rain was quietly screaming as he forced himself to keep his voice low. Mountain turned around to see the ghoul far away on the corridor.

"What's up with him?"

"He just... ah-nevermind..."  
Rain sighed and decided not to make much out of what just happened.

As they approached the stairs leading to their chambers they stumbled upon Aether, who came from the stairs.

"Guys!"  
The quintessence ghoul stopped on the stairs when he saw them.  
"Could any of you make me a favour and go get some paper towels from the deposit? ...I kinda made a mess and we don't have any more"

"Man we just came from there, just use your shirt or something"  
Mountain said as he didn't even gave the idea of going all the way to the deposit a chance.

"I'm not an animal!... Rain?"  
Aether looked at the water ghoul.

"Uhm, yeah sure"  
Rain shrugged not seeing why not and Aeth immediately smiled.

"Thank you Rainy, I owe you one"  
Said Aether as he begun coming back from where he came, Mountain followed him through the stairs not without looking back at Rain first, who was already making his way back through the corridor.

"Don't let the boogie man catch you!"  
He joked, as they weren't really supposed to roam at those hours at night.

Rain chuckled and continued through the corridor, as soon as he found himself alone on the clergy's dark hallway he noticed how much of a pain in the ass it'll be to go all the way to the deposit, as the old church was big and almost labyrinthine at times. He sighed a little annoyed with his own kindness, but he shrugged it off as it would only be a matter of minutes, and before he knew he would be back at their chambers.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy"  
He whispered to himself with boredom right before hearing steps behind him, he suddenly stopped and turned around, but there was nothing other than a long empty hallway. He blinked, thinking if it could have been his imagination and quickly resumed his way, this time walking faster as he felt a little nervous.

He turned to the right at the end of the corridor when he heard it again, the damned steps, he tried to catch whoever was following him and quickly turned around, but again there was nothing. Rain frowned annoyed as he felt he was being pranked, probably by Dewdrop he thought, and he quickly fast walked his way to the deposit door.

Before opening the door he looked both sides, making sure there was no one around as he stepped inside, the room was old and barely lit, with a big wooden table with scrolls in the middle and filled with shelved furniture around it with most of the stuff often needed on the clergy, towels, bags, candles, blank scrolls, inks and... no paper towels to be seen. They must be on the lower drawers, thought Rain as he lowered to his knees and begun searching on each drawer.

As he looked and shaked things around he heard the creek of the wooden door opening behind him and some very quiet steps, confirming his suspicions of someone getting in the room as soon as he heard the door closing again. Rain sighed annoyed, already expecting Dewdrop to try and scare him or something, and so he continued looking through the drawers acting oblivious to the other ghoul in the room.

He heard some more quiet steps move through the room and suddenly stop right before he finally opened the correct drawer. Rain sighed relieved and quickly grabbed one roll of paper towels. Already wanting to get the hell out of there he stood up and turned around only to see the older ghoul from the previous encounter standing right behind him. Rain jumped back actually startled as he expected to found Dew instead.

"Oh-!" Rain looked at the taller ghoul with wide eyes and relaxed his claws that had accidentally pierced through the paper towel. "H-hi..."

"Hey"  
The ghoul responded casually.

"You're... Alpha, right?"  
Rain tried to guess as he wasn't familiar at all with any of the older ghouls, but he heard Alpha was the most extroverted one, befriending most of the clergy and other ghouls. He once again felt a chill from his piercing blue eyes, making him stare intensively at them and his tail wag nervously.

"Hah yeah, sorry for scaring you"  
Alpha chuckled crossing his arms and enjoying the look of the innocent looking water ghoul "I don't think we've properly met yet, did we?"

"No... No I don't think so"  
The bassist spoke taking some small pieces of paper stuck on his claws, he looked down a bit awkward for staring so much at the taller ghoul.  
"And what are you looking for here so late?"  
Rain asked as he begun casually moving away.

"I was just looking for a handsome water ghoul"  
Alpha said smugly in between chuckles.  
"You know the type, thin body, toned forearms, very submissive and... with some cake"  
As Alpha finished speaking he approached Rain to catch him before he got away, cornering him against the wall with one of his arms as he looked deep into his eyes.

"Huh, yeah, I know the type"  
Rain looked back at him, this time with more confidence as he liked where the ghoul was going.

"I was going to ask you to help me find it but..." Alpha grabbed Rain's exposed chin and softly brushed his lower lip with his claw "...I don't think that's needed anymore"  
The fire ghoul's voice darkened sounding more dominant and Rain could already feel a spark run through all his body.

"It... isn't..." Rain softly said leaving his mouth barely open as Alpha played with his lip, he quickly left the paper towel roll on a shelf on the side and softly grabbed the fire ghoul's hand, admiring how much bigger and intimidating his claws were.  
Alpha's head tilted forward intimidatingly closer to Rain's, and instinctively Rain pulled closer as well, tilting his head to the side to better kiss the other ghoul, only to awkwardly crash his teeth against the ghoul's mask, suddenly remembering its inaccessibility.

Alpha laughed and looked down at Rain, who instead of pulling back and apologizing decided to daringly lock his gaze, slowly and obscenely lapping over the part of his mask where his mouth would be, making Alpha's laugh turn into an aroused growl, as his claws dragged up and down on the water ghoul's body to roughly begin unbuttoning his shirt.  
Rain dragged his lips down to Alpha's neck to plant several kisses while the taller ghoul almost ripped his shirt off on desperation. The bassist gasped with the sudden cold on his now exposed chest and pulled back from his neck, Alpha looked down at his body, hungry for it, and suddenly slipped one finger inside Rain's mouth. Rain jolted back but quickly begun sucking on it, lapping and bobbing his head as he kept his gaze locked on Alpha while at it, teasing the more dominant ghoul with his experienced sucking.

Alpha groaned with the sight and soon enough he pushed a second finger into his mouth, letting Rain suck on it for a moment before pulling them out unceremoniously. A string of saliva fell down between them with the quick pull and Rain looked down at it, when suddenly Alpha grabbed him by the neck, forcing his head straight while his now spit soaked hand travelled over Rain's chest to one of his nipples, pressing it between his cold wet fingers and twisting it.

Rain gasped with the sudden roughness and hissed, his tail curled up as he spoke "O-oh lord" voice shaking as his back arched back against the wall submissively.  
Loving the pleasure sounds of the water ghoul Alpha darkly chuckled behind his mask, twisting the sensitive nipple harder and playing with his claws against Rain's pressed neck.

Rain hissed again moaning quietly and his eyelids fluttered weakly, Alpha's blue eyes dominantly piercing into his own only aroused him even more when he felt the grip on his neck tightening. Alpha tilted his head forward, hungry to see Rain react expecting a cry for help or plead to stop, but the water ghoul grabbed his arm with both hands, looking directly into his eyes.

"Herder"  
He demanded on a whisper.

Alpha's eyes widened in surprise as a flame ignited inside him, and then he tightened the grip even harder pushing him further up against the wall, starting to choke the water ghoul while his other claw roughly stimulated his nipple. Rain whimpered with both pleasure and fear, his tail twisted desperately as his body slightly raised against the wall, soon enough his thighs begun trembling and his body twisted from side to side.

The fire ghoul growled aroused by Rain's submission, as he choked the ghoul hard against the wall his other hand slipped down to cup Rain's bulge, rubbing it roughly with his palm.

"Ya' like that? Hm?"  
Alpha whispered lustfully, enjoying the whimpers and moans of Rain.

"Y-yeah, yes!-" Rain moaned running out of air as he was on tiptoes, his claws sunk on Alpha's arm while his hips moved rutting against his palm, he looked down at him with his watery eyes and drooling mouth to whisper another breathless demand.

"h-harder, harder!"  
Rain's eyes fluttered clumsily while he choked, his tail begun curling while his legs kicked in the air the more his body was raised.

Alpha bit his lip beneath his mask and without letting go of his neck he swung Rain around throwing him on his back against the big wooden table. Rain gasped now being pressed against the table as some scrolls rolled to the floor with the heavy impact of his body, his pupils shaked and his claws sunk onto the sides, he looked at Alpha's eyes when he suddenly felt the fire ghoul freeing his neck and pulling back for a moment.

As quickly as he could Rain swallowed for air while caressing his mistreated neck, he straightened his head to see the older ghoul undressing almost desperately as he grunted, Rain's gaze moved down to see the tightly marked bulge on his pants and before he noticed it Alpha got rid off all his clothes except for his pants and grucifix. Rain panted recovering his senses and admiring the older ghoul's toned physic, his tail twisted on anticipation as Alpha approached him once again.

The fire ghoul leaned forward above Rain, looking down at the panting and lost bassist. As he enjoyed the view he ran one of his claws down the side of Rain's body, scratching his skin along the way and watching the ghoul squirming and twisting around.  
Rain grabbed Alpha by the shoulders, sinking his nails and moaning.

"F-fuck! You fire ghouls are so damn rough"  
His voice shaked.

Alpha chuckled and quickly grabbed Rain's legs to pull him closer.  
"Cause you water ghouls love it that way"  
His hands stumbled in desperation as he opened Rain's pants and quickly removed them.

"Huh... Can't really deny that"  
Rain smirked and wagged his tail from side to side, Alpha chuckled and roughy pulled from the ghoul's boxers, almost ripping them off. Rain softly moaned when his erection bounced out of his underwear to hit against his flat stomach. Hungry for the ghoul Alpha immediately positioned in-between the bassist's spread legs and slipped two fingers under his mask, soaking them on his own spit before pulling them off and pressing them against Rain's entrance. Rain gasped at the warm sensation and his cock twitched while Alpha rutted his fingers around his hole, groaning impatiently as he couldn't wait to feel the tightness of the ghoul.

Rain closed his eyes enjoying the massaging sensation as he begun slowly stroking himself, growing more impatient as time went by until he heard a zipper, he quickly straightened his head again to see Alpha kicking his pants and boxers away. His eyes widened when he looked down to see the fire ghoul's large and throbbing erection, scaly and with some demonic spike like formations along the underside of the shaft, something he'd never seen before, but again he'd never been with a ghoul from another Papa before.  
His gaze moved up to catch Alpha looking at him and giving him a wink, the fire ghoul loved the innocent surprised reactions of Rain. He quickly grabbed his cock and pressed the head against Rain's spit slicked hole, who immediately noticed it wasn't going to fit right away as the ghoul pressed a little harder yet it refused to go in.

Rain chuckled nervously.  
"I-I think it might be a little too big to jus-" the bassist's words were interrupted by the rough grab of his hips followed by a harsh thrust from Alpha, as the ghoul forced his way inside "-aAGH!" Rain arched back against the table and hissed with the hard stretch, it truly was a lot to take in one go.

"I know you can handle it"  
Alpha said smugly and Rain chuckled back as he was right, he could handle it.  
The older ghoul didn't waste any time and immediately begun thrusting in, groaning and watching Rain grab onto the table as the thin ghoul moaned and panted, loving the burning of the stretch.  
Syncing with Alpha's pounding Rain stroked himself faster, chirping submissively everytime the ghoul hit his sweet spot. Alpha leaned closer, his hands on the sides of Rain's head and his grucifix hanging and bouncing between them, Rain looked up at him, at his piercing blue eyes that made him go insane, and in the middle of the heat an idea popped in his head.

His free hand dragged up through Alpha's heated neck to his jaw, slipping through it to his mask's pointy chin. Alpha immediately noticed the ghoul's intentions, and allowed him to continue while he kept thrusting. Very slowly Rain lifted the mask's chin as he peeped beneath it, his hand suddenly freezed and his eyes widened, gasping in surprise as he saw the ghoul's mouth, his teeth sharper than anything else he'd seen and his tongue long and drooling, it was so monstruos, so terrifying and menacingly, yet so intriguing and somehow arousing to Rain. Alpha smiled at the startled ghoul, letting his tongue hang out to show off how long and scary it was as he pounded faster and rougher.

"Y-you're really something else!"  
Rain moaned out jolting with each hard pound and letting go of the mask, leaving it lifted up only enough to see the ghoul's mouth. Alpha licked his teeth and laughed "Hell yeah baby!" he quickly moved Rain's knees to lock them on his shoulders as he climbed up the table on top of Rain, forcing a mating press position as he pounded deep inside the now overly exposed ghoul.

"Holy FUCK!"  
The water ghoul howled with pleasure, his eyes rolled back and he quickly grabbed onto Alpha's back, scratching it as his tail whipped with the pounding. The older ghoul slammed himself against the bassist producing a slapping sound as his balls pressed against Rain's ass, taking advantage of his now exposed mouth he leaned closer to slip his longue dripping tongue into Rain's mouth, who immediately tangled his with it and sucked onto it, moaning and chirping. Alpha panted dripping drool down onto Rain as he pounded hard and firm, forcing squeals out of the submissive water ghoul, it felt so nicely tight and wet it made his tail twist around and whip in the air.  
He extended and pushed his monstrous long tongue further into Rain's mouth, filling it up and even reaching to his throat, Rain whined in response, twisting from side to side with the invasive sensation as some choking sounds muffled on his mouth, the ghoul truly was making him deepthroat his tongue.

The tongue twisted around, teasing the trembling water ghoul, Alpha panted and chuckled loving how Rain twisted more and more desperately, he played a little more aggressively making the tongue push as deep as he could down his throat to twist more roughly. Rain's eyes rolled back overwhelmed and he begun gagging until suddenly Alpha pulled his tongue back to pant and drool all over him. Rain gasped for air, coughing and spitting as he recovered his senses.  
"That-...t-that was insane!"  
The water ghoul moaned out breathlessly as he sunk his nails on Alpha's back, who laughed in return.

"You're so impressionable" he said as he accommodated his mask back on.  
"And so fucking tight!"  
A grunt mixed with a moan slipped through his lips as he pounded on a bestial pace, hitting deep inside Rain who was loosing his mind in the process.

"F-fuck! Come on! h-harder harder! Hnng!"  
The bassist's eyes fluttered completely lost as he begged for more, his tail curled up against the fire ghoul's back in desperation.  
Alpha snarled adopting a frantic pace, smashing his groin and balls down against his rear while his hands moved to roughly grab Rain by the horns.

"Is that good? Huh?! Hh! Or do you want more?!" Alpha raised his dominant voice getting more violent and desperate as he was loosing himself in the heat as well.

Rain grabbed the older's arms and obscenely moaned.  
"More! M-more! I want more!!"  
He grunted out breathlessly, his crystalized eyes completely lost and his tongue hanging out, drooling as he intensely panted.

"You fucking whore!"  
Alpha snarled and gathering his strength he straightened up, squatting as he pulled Rain's hips up alongside him, sinking his claws into one of the bassist's thighs he pounded down violently, he moved his other hand to jerk the ghoul off fast and rough.  
Rain arched back sinking his claws onto the table, he looked up at Alpha with his clumsy eyes and moaned.  
"H-holy fuck!! YES!"  
His tail curled up as the older ghoul pounded with relentless strength.

"There's nothing holy here baby!"  
The fire ghoul spoke with an out of breath voice as he jerked Rain off faster.  
"Open that pretty mouth"

And Rain gladly obeyed opening his mouth with his tongue out, letting some drool dribble down to his chest, he wasn't even sure what he was about to catch with it but at this point he was too horny to even care, he just wanted more and more and if he had to swallow Alpha's spit for it he'd do it.  
He tried his best to focus his clumsy eyes but before he noticed he was pushed over the edge, his tail tensed and his eyes rolled back as his orgasm washed up his trembling body, and as soon as Alpha noticed the ghoul was about to come he aimed Rain's erection to his mouth, making Rain take all of his own seed on his mouth as well as his chest and mask.  
An obscene shaky moan escaped Rain as his body writhed in ecstasy, he was about to close his lips but a sudden demand startled him.

"Don't swallow it!"  
Alpha ordered, and Rain kept his jaw hanging with his warm fluids on his mouth as the fire ghoul pounded violently hard inside him. The fire ghoul now took a good hold on Rain's hips to concentrate on his pounding.  
Now chasing his own orgasm, he smashed himself inside making the bassist's buttocks blush red until his thrusting sharpened, he thrusted a couple last times, pulling outside on the third thrust to quickly aim his member and cum on the water ghoul's mouth and face.  
A labored grunt slipped through his nostrils as he swallowed what would've been a scream, his blue eyes rolled back and his body jolted, progressively weakening with every spurt of cum.

After filling Rain's mouth with his hot fluids Alpha's legs trembled down onto the table and on top of the bassist, their horns clanked together as their foreheads met, Alpha deeply stared into the whimpering water ghoul as their breaths hit each other. Rain maintained his mouth filled with both's fluids hanging open as he panted, waiting for the older ghoul to allow him to swallow or to tell him what to do next, but Alpha just stared at him completely lost on his own thoughts.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and lifted his mask up exposing only his mouth again, he smiled at Rain before roughly meeting lips with him, making out and tasting the warm waste of both of them. His arms hugged around the bassist's neck and so did Rain's, as the water ghoul immediately reciprocated the sloppy and nasty kiss tilting his head to the side. They played with the fluids dancing them between their mouths as Alpha groaned and Rain whined.  
As their tails wagged excitedly they met with each other and tangled together.

They kept the intense make out for a couple of minutes before Rain pulled back to breath, his lips soaked in drool mixed with both's cum. The ghoul panted and watched as Alpha licked his lips and slipped his mask back on, straightening back to look at the spent water ghoul on the table.  
Alpha chuckled and grabbed the paper towel roll, taking a piece and accommodating back again on top of Rain, calmly cleaning the ghoul's mask and chest covered in fluids.  
A tender purr escaped Rain's chest as he enjoyed the older's touch, until he suddenly felt a twitch between their pressed together bodies. Both looked down only to see Alpha's erection hard again and throbbing, waiting for more.  
They looked at each other in the middle of the awkward silence.

"I could go for another round"  
Said Rain with a mischievous smirk.

"And I could fuck you all night long"  
Alpha grunted, tilting his face closer and lustfully smiling beneath his mask.

"Oh yeah? Then let's do that~"

And so the two ghouls extended their fun from a quick encounter to an all night long meeting, leaving poor Aether to use his shirt to clean up his mess.


End file.
